David
David the Mario Undertale Kid is a nine year old who does Gaming, Reactions, and Rants. But that is his channel infomation, go to the Mario Undertale Kid page. David the Mario Undertale Kid is a nine year old who lives in Toronto, Canada. He appears in all of the Mario Undertale Kid videos, but a lot of them, we don't get to see what he looks like. However, in Undertale Animated, it describes what he looks like. He has Brown hair, a Red shirt, Blue pants, Blue shoes, his skin color is white, and he is a Male. Personality David is a naughty boy who doesn't respect people's opinions, screams like he is in pain, and he is stupid for a lot of reasons, like thinking Adventure Time is a ripoff of Undertale, and etc. He even attacks his haters, which some are innocent people, and David thinks he is an innocent person, but he is not. He is even enemies with other kids like him. Like, Super Minecraft Kid, TheAwesomeCODGamer, and FNaFLover2008, because they hate his favorite games, like Mario and Undertale. David is also racist, this is confirmed in a episode of Undertale Animated called "KIDNAPPED" But the animated series is not canon to his life, so this might not be true. (Or maybe it can be true) Likes and Dislikes Likes *Mario *Undertale *Sonic *Five Nights at Freddy's *Agar.io *Slither.io (kinda) *His fans *People that defend him *Bowser Junior from SML *Jeffy from SML *Bowser's Mom from SML *Classic Peach from SML *The Rat from SML *Frisk *RobloxAwesomeParodys *Minecraft (kinda) *SammyClassicSonicFan Dislikes *Adventure Time *Games that rip off Undertale *Games that rip off Mario *His haters *Losing *Donkey Kong (1981) *Daniel T. Gaming *Undertale haters *Super Minecraft Kid *TheAwesomeCODGamer *FNaFLover2008 *"KYS" comments *People hating his favorite games *People ranting him Relationships Undertale haters David hates Undertale haters. He gets Triggerd when he sees people hating his favorite game Frisk David has a huge crush on Frisk. He even asks her if he wants to be his girlfriend. Toriel David is not that much friends with Toriel, but he does not hate her, he finds her ok Sans David finds Sans cool. He knows that he can teleport Papyrus David finds Papyrus pretty funny, David thinks he is stupid because the the un-canon Undertale videos says so Checkdisc 666 David hates Checkdisc because Checkdisc hates Undertale. Checkdisc is also one of Mario Undertale Kid's haters, which makes David triggerd Flowey Since Flowey is a villan in Undertale, of course David does not like him. Since David played Undertale, he knows Flowey's tricks. Even in Flowey's real form, Asriel, David still does not like him because he thinks that Asriel is gonna take his Frisk and that will make David jealous. ThatOneSlime/ FreeSmart Pencil David first of hated ThatOneSlime, until ThatOneSlime made a video where he is no longer enemies with David. (Click this to see the video) Daniel T. Gaming Mario Undertale Kid REALLY hates Daniel T. Gaming. So much, that he made made FOUR videos of him. Daniel T. gaming might appear in the animated series as the main villan, replacing Checkdisc 666. Category:People Category:Characters